Sakura Haruno Must Die
by Ichikami
Summary: Sakura Haruno is one of the most popular girls in Konoha, chased by the greatest ninjas Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee. But Sakura only wants one man, Sasuke Uchiha. But what she doesn't know is that he is one of the two people who would rather see her dead.
1. Prologue: This fanfic's background

Prologue: This fanfic's background

After Sasuke went insane and tried to destroy Konoha, he found out from Kakashi that everything Madara/ Tobi told him was a lie. Itachi really was a hopeless tool but Madara was the one who orchestrated the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Pissed off, Sasuke turned against him but he could not beat him. So Madara beat him to a pulp and left him for dead. But Sakura came and healed Sasuke and he survived. In the meantime Naruto, who had successfully passed Killer Bee's training and had full control of the nine tail's power, pursued Madara and tried to have a showdown. But he got stopped by Zetsu and Kabuto. With the nine tail and sage mode he beat them and killed Kabuto once and for all. Everybody else was too busy fighting the undead of Madara's army, the undead of the Akatsuki.

While this was happening Madara met Killer Bee and tricked him into a trap so he could begin the ceremony of summoning the ultimate tailed beasts. Naruto and friends, along with the newly healed Sasuke, arrived on the scene but it was too late. There was a great battle between Naruto, Bee, the other ninjas, and the monsters. Gaara had a reunion with his beast and beat it down, with some help from his siblings. Lee helped out as well. Sasuke and Naruto teamed up to end Madara. At the end of the battle, Sasuke was going to be arrested but further investigation showed that Sasuke was just a tool with problems. So he was sentenced to community service at all the villages and psychiatric help. Loose ends were tied up, and then all was well.

This extensive ordeal brought the ninja villages together and there was peace throughout the land. Tsunade was Hokage, Naruto remained a hero, the nine tailed fox became friendly and nice, and Sasuke was not hated throughout the land. As the villages rebuilt themselves and things settled down to normal, Gaara and Sasuke realized things they would not have realized if they had not fought beside two certain people. These revelations are what fueled another season full of drama, action, and comedic romance and cursed poor Sakura to live a life constantly fighting for survival. This is why Sakura Haruno must die!


	2. Chapter One: The Love Pentagon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, or at least a member of the team who does the anime or Masashi's muse during the writing of Naruto Shippuden. But such is life.

Events and things: Do not be surprised to find that the original storyline is twisted and out of proportion in parts of this fanfic. It was done on purpose to fulfill the desires of the author.

Read On.

Chapter One: The Love Pentagon

This is the drama that lies in the shadows of Konoha.

Note: Listen to "Go Go Naruto" by Toshiro Masuda during this part. I think it makes it so much more interesting, since I wrote it while listening to it.. (This song and more can be found on YouTube. Buy the CDs! They're so cool…) Wait for the intro to pass then start reading.

Naruto was running through the streets of Konoha with a big smile on his face. He was off to see Sakura- the number one woman in his life. Well, the only woman in his life, but the one thing that he loved more than ramen, and that was saying a lot. He waved hello to people and yelled greetings at the friends he passed. The wind was whistling through his hair, around his eyes, into his teeth, and all was well in the world. He jumped as he reached his old teacher and teammate, Kakashi and Sasuke, and did a cartwheel over them, because they were standing right in the middle of his path. "Hi, Kakashi Sensei! Sasuke!" he shouted. "Naru-to…" Kakashi said to Naruto's rapidly withdrawing back. "Well, I wonder where he's going in such a hurry." Kakashi said with a one eyed smile. Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto continued, leaping unto tall buildings and dashing across rooftops. As he reached the town gate he noticed Rock Lee entering with a load of something on his back. He jumped off his high position and landed on the ground "Hey, Lee!" he smirked at the dude in green and kept on running. "Naruto!" yelled Lee in surprise. "What are you doing? You were supposed to wait until I returned!" But, Naruto had already left. "Curses, I will complete this mission and then I will go to see my beloved Sakura, so that Naruto will not get the upper hand. This I swear I will do. If I fail, I will ask Gai sensei to give me ten more missions to complete." Lee stated with fire in his eyes and his hand clenched into a fist. Naruto ran on until he arrived at the hospital where Sakura worked and trained with Tsunade.

(You can turn the song off if you were listening to it and it's still playing)

He smashed through the door, scaring an old man in a wheelchair. "Hey, Sakura! What's shaking?" he yelled at Sakura who was carrying a pile of forms. "Naruto! Quit bugging me! Can't you see I'm busy?" she shouted. "Eh, sorry Sakura." Naruto grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sakura sighed. "Whatever. Are you injured or something? Why are you here?" she asked him. "I came to see you Sakura." Sakura grimaced. "When do we go on a date?" "Never!" Sakura yelled kicking him out the door he came through. Naruto rolled head over heels and collided into Lee knocking him over like a bowling ball knocking down pins. "Ugh. Not Lee too." Sakura muttered to herself. She walked into a nearby room and started filing the papers. She could hear the commotion Naruto and Lee made while untangling themselves from each other outside.

Sakura sighed. It wasn't that she didn't like them. In fact she liked them quite a lot. She would lay down her life for either of them in a heartbeat. She had grown that close to them. She smiled remembering how much she used to despise the two of them during her youth. The thing was she had her eyes set on a particular person. "Sakura," said a voice behind her. "Kakashi sensei!" she turned to welcome him, then paused when she noticed who he was with. "Sasuke." "Is the doctor in? It's time for another one of Sasuke's sessions." Kakashi explained. "The reports say that Sasuke isn't quite cooperative with the good doctor." Sasuke snorted. "Um, I believe he's in the office." Sakura said. "If he isn't then he probably stepped out for lunch and will be back soon, so you can wait for him." "Alright. See ya." Kakashi saluted her with the book he always carried and stalked off eyes glued to the pages. Sasuke followed. Sakura followed him with her eyes and sighed when he was out of sight. Unrequited love was so bothersome.

She looked out the window to see Naruto and Lee having an interesting looking conversation. She leaned back against the wall and thought about her situation. She loved Sasuke and nothing was going to change that. She couldn't lie to herself and Naruto was the one who was the cause of that, with the burning comment he made during the search for Sasuke. She couldn't blame him, she was in the wrong, but it hurt all the same to have it said out loud. Now that things were back to normal, Naruto seemed to be trying three thousand times as hard to get her attention. She didn't know what to do about it. Since Naruto was trying so hard, Lee was trying three thousand times infinity himself, and she didn't know what to do about that! She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went back to work.

Sasuke sat in the patient's chair and waited for his psychiatrist to arrive. Kakashi read his book. "So why aren't you talking to the doctor? Even you must be aware that you have problems." Kakashi asked him. "I don't need to. I've dealt with my demons." Sasuke replied. Indeed you have, Kakashi thought to himself. "You won't be deemed safe if the doctor doesn't give you a clean bill of mental health." Kakashi insisted. "I have nothing to say." Sasuke said unemotionally. Kakashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "You have no regrets?" Sasuke stared at him like he was the one who was crazy and snorted. "My actions were the consequences of the circumstances I was given." He said then he looked away, signaling the end of the conversation. "So you have no regrets. None at all. That's a good attitude to have Sasuke. You shouldn't dwell on the past." Kakashi stated.

The doctor opened the door and the two ninjas glanced at him. "Oh! Y-y-you're already here! H-h-have a seat!" he squeaked very loudly. "Oh, I'm not staying." said Kakashi, then vanished in a puff. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into his chair getting ready to tune out the annoying stuttering man. Sasuke knew he wasn't crazy. He acted the way he did because he had to. He thought that Konoha had his family killed and forced him to kill his brother. Then he found out that it was a lie and the man who was really behind it, Sasuke was helping him achieve his goals. The only regret he had was that he allowed himself to be led around by the nose. If he had known all that he would have left Itachi alone and seek out Madara instead. He made mistakes, but from his point of view it was the right thing to do. This was why he didn't regret his actions. He could have gone about it differently, he will admit that (to himself) but otherwise he stuck by his decisions.

At the end he felt like he hadn't received enough punishment for his crimes against Konoha. But spending two hours a day with this man, was enough torture. No wonder all they gave me was community service. This man alone is seventy-five percent of the ordeal, Sasuke thought. "S-s-Sasuke!" The balding man's high pitched squeak interrupted Sasuke's train of thought. He stared at the man and sent him into a violent fit of shakes. "D-d-did y-y-you e-ever feel like y-you were s-s-spiraling out of control d-during your adventures away from Konoha?"

He had felt like he was spiraling out of control during those moments of time hunting those responsible for the massacre of his loved ones. It ate him up inside and caused him nightmares and pain. It was not something he wanted to live through again. The old man scribbled unto a little notepad. "What helped you keep your sanity?" he asked. Hey, he didn't stutter. Is the stuttering a front? Sasuke wondered to himself. Then he turned his attention to the question. A vision of the orange clad ninja flashed through his mind. He sat up straight and gave the doctor a cold hearted death glare. The man fainted. At that time the timer for the session went off. Sasuke disappeared in a puff, leaving the old man foaming at the mouth. Sasuke landed on the roof of the hospital. Naruto and Lee were still there conversing with Sakura. He watched them and frowned. Then he puffed away. He went home and changed into work clothes for his community service. He didn't know why Naruto was still obsessed with Sakura or why Sakura was still obsessed with him.

He found himself harboring an intense dislike for the female part of his old group. It used to just be irritation and annoyance. Now, he had visions of himself strangling her to death. He wondered why. Is it because Naruto still chases her? He wondered. The intense hatred he felt after that sentence gave him his answer. He knew he had feelings for Naruto. He realized that after the fight with Madara. And he knew he couldn't have Naruto. He was too filled with thoughts of Sakura for that. But if he played his cards right, that would no longer be a problem. And that was where his true insanity lied.

Approaching the peacefully bustling town of Konoha, three sand ninja were dashing through the trees. The sand siblings had come to Konoha for business, business that might threaten the fragile peace between the ninja villages. Business that had to be resolved before things got wildly out of hand. But the Kazekage had another reason for visiting the village in the leaf. He could have stayed behind and let Kankuro and Temari handle this one. But the urge to see the sexy taijutsu wielding green ninja overcame his desire to stay and continue his work. He would only be gone from the office for a week. No more than that. That would be sufficient time to see and spend time with Lee. He wondered vaguely if Lee was still chasing that infuriating pink haired witch that kept his beloved's attention from the target his eyes rightfully belonged.


	3. Chapter Two: The Sand and Leaf Mission

Chapter Two: The Sand and Leaf Mission

Gaara comes to the Hidden Leaf Village and gets caught up in a weird mystery.

Lee, Sakura, and Naruto received summons from Tsunade to appear before her. In the hokage's office they were surprised to see Kakashi and the sand trio. "I can't go on this mission. I have to stay. I'm monitoring Sasuke's visits with the doctor, remember?" Kakashi was saying. "Oh yes, I forgot about that. Well then, take him with you." said Tsunade. Kakashi and Shizune blinked in surprise at Tsunade. "It will be considered as part of his community service to Konoha and not a mission. It looks like team 7 has been formed again. Accompanying you will be the Kazekage." she turned and looked at Gaara. Kakashi turned his one eyed gaze on the young kage questioningly. "Kankuro and Temari have business elsewhere." said the red haired sand man. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Naruto. The room's former occupants looked at the new arrivals. As Lee ran his eyes over the ninjas in the room, he noticed Gaara staring at him- really, really, hard. He turned his attention back to Tsunade. "Ah yes, good timing. Lee, Naruto, Sakura, I have a mission for you." The three ninja stood straighter to receive their orders.

Mission description

As the three leaf ninja left, Lee realized that the Kazekage had been staring at him the entire time. Gaara hadn't removed his eyes from him for a second, not even when he was addressed to by his older sister. His body turned to her direction, but his eyes hadn't moved at all. He tried not to think about it.

Naruto, Sakura and Lee walked back to their respective lodgings together. "Who could be behind this?" Sakura wondered out loud. "Just when things were starting to get peaceful," Naruto sniffed. "Can't evil take a break now and again?" "That's the life of a shinobi I guess." said Sakura. She glanced at the ever youthful and always smiling Lee. He looked a bit disturbed. "You okay, Lee?" "Yes, Sakura, I am fine!" Lee smiled a toothy, sparkling smile and gave her a thumbs-up. "I was just deep in thought. I wonder about the reason behind this mystery as well." The three split ways and left to prepare for the mission.

Later that day, Sasuke was briefed about the change in his schedule. "Who's going on this mission?" he asked Kakashi. "You, me, Gaara, Lee, Naruto, and Sakura." his old sensei answered. Sasuke frowned. "That's a lot of people." he commented. "Yeah, but this is gonna be one tricky mission. I believe it has one heck of a mystery. Would be fun, figuring it out with all your friends, hm? Right?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well, I gotta go. Can't be late for my date now, can I?" Kakashi said, with a gleam in his eye. "Date?" Sasuke looked skeptical. "Who would want to date you?" Kakashi's eye grinned. "Iruka, of course!" he vanished with his Icha book, like he always did, leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. So, Team 7's reunited, he mused. It does _not_ feel so good, he thought to himself. Naruto, Sakura and I, once again have to put our lives on the line for our duty to the village. Although he wasn't in the mood to go gallivanting around the place solving an impossible mystery, he was pleased that he was still trusted enough to be allowed to go. He would take anything over that stupid doctor. Another thing that pleased him about this mission is that he would be closer to Naruto and would be able to keep an eye on him. Since his return to Konoha, he hadn't been able to spend much time with the orange ninja. It was just bothersome that Sakura was coming along as well. He hoped that Lee would keep her busy enough. If he couldn't, then Sasuke would have to take things into his own hands. This mission can't be so big and dangerous compared to what they just survived. But what if one of us didn't come back alive this time? Sasuke wondered. Then Sasuke smiled, a Grinchly, puppy killing smile, as a thought that hadn't been dwelt on with much seriousness bloomed in his mind.

Gaara stood in the outskirts of town with his older brother and sister. It was evening time and the sky was a clear dark blue, the white moonlight lighting up the town like a thousand lanterns. "We'll be back in Suna two weeks from today." Temari assured her younger brother. Gaara responded with a nod. The two sand ninja jumped into the trees and quickly vanished from sight, leaving Gaara alone. Gaara remembered meeting Lee earlier that afternoon. The sexy black haired boy had looked at him then looked away. Looked at him, then looked away again. Gaara knew it was impolite to stare, but he couldn't help himself. He only had a week. He had to make as much use of his time as possible. When they had told Tsunade about the troubles, Tsunade immediately thought of Naruto, who had way to much free time on his hands and was becoming a bother. Then she thought of Sakura who hadn't been on mission in a while. That had made him happy. Yes, he thought, get her out of the village so I could have Lee all to myself. While she was trying to figure out who else was available, Kakashi had to go and open his big mouth and say Lee was back from a relay mission and probably wouldn't mind doing a another, slightly more dangerous task so soon. There went his plans to seduce the green right out of his love for the week. He didn't want to go on the mission, but he had a week to kill and he wasn't going to kill it without Lee. Besides, who knew how long this mission was going to take? So he stated he would be joining the leaf ninja.

He was not pleased to see the pink haired witch hanging all over Lee. The last thing he wanted was her alone on a mission with Lee. In the wild and away from society, who knows what she could be doing to tempt his precious. It would be better if she just vanished off the face of the earth. As he walked back to his temporary residence he turned his attention back to the mission that lay ahead. I'm going to have to protect Lee, he resolved. It wouldn't do to have Lee get seriously injured on a mission Gaara came to the Leaf to request help with. Anybody else could get shot by an enemy's arrow and die for all he cared. Well, he did care a little bit, but he would choose to save Lee over any of the others in a heartbeat, and any of the others over Sakura in two heart beats. If Sakura got hit by an enemy's arrow and lay bleeding to death he would leave her there. Hell, he would be the one holding the bow that shot the arrow. The image of Sakura dying on the battle field filled with Gaara with a strange sense of glee and satisfaction. Then he got an idea. His sand swirled around him like the excited glitter in a snow globe as he contemplated the thought turning in his head. Someone looking at him would have sworn he was repossessed by Shukaku.


End file.
